


Falling for  you - Daryl

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jealous Daryl, Jealousy, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: You are left heartbroken when Daryl tells you that he no longer wants to be with you . You are left to wonder what happen and to try to move on. But it that possible.. and will Daryl have a change of heart?





	

"What did I do wrong ?" you asked yourself as you sat and stared at the door that had just been slammed closed behind Daryl only moments before..  
" I can't do this anymore " Daryl said as he turned around to face you but he couldnt quite meet your eyes. You stood up shock .." you cant do what .. Us ?"you said walking towards Daryl who step back.. You stop frozen to the stop you were standing in .  
" Look this thing between ..I never meant for it to get so serious.. I mean it was only.. " STOP" you yelled surprising him.. You didnt want to hear that it was only sex to him.. When you had given the man your heart..  
" I am sorry I never meant to hurt you ." he said " just go " you said softly turning around your back to him. It wasnt until you heard the door slam shut that you turned around and sank to the floor starting at the closed the door.  
********************************** A COUPLE DAYS LATER -  
You were outside working in the garden lost in your own thoughts.. You were exhausted both physically and mentally . You were still trying to come to grip with no longer be able to turn to Daryl..  
You looked up from where you kneeling on the ground pulling weeds when you heard laughter. There he was walking along the street with Carol . She was laughing at something he said ..he was grinning .. You bit your lip and looked away ..  
You wanted to be mad at him and in a way you were but than again he had never made you in any promises. You just assumed that he was falling for you just like you fell for him .  
You looked back up where Daryl and carol were talking on the front porch of her house.. She open the door and said something to him.. He nodded and she disapered into the house leaving the door open..  
Daryl suddenly turned and his eyes met you .. Your heart jumped but you managed to keep a straight face.. You held his gaze for a second before going back to pulling weeds. You heard the door shut and you look up he was gone.  
*****************************  
THE NEXT NIGHT -  
Everyone was gather at Carol's house for dinner .You weren't really in the mood to be around everyone especially considering you would be in the same house as Daryl. But Maggie had come over and dragged you over saying you need to be around other people.  
So you made sure you avoid whatever room Daryl was in.. So most of the time that was spent in the kitchen with carol, Maggie , and Michonne . They were all giggling and talking about something that you weren't really sure about what you weren't paying attention.  
That was until Maggie sat next to you and slid you a glass of wine.. " here you look like you could use it " She said .. You nodded and took a sip . "Look I know your hurting right now but it will get better " Maggie said softly so the others wouldn't hear..  
You looked at her " I just feel so stupid " you admitted.. Maggie smiled sadly . "Falling in love isn't stupid sometimes the road is a little bumpy but you will get there " she said. You sigh and thought about her words  
After dinner everyone went out and sat on the porch to relax after the meal. You sat down on the porch step and stared up at the sky.. Suddenly there was someone beside you .. You looked over Your friend Eric was sitting down next to you..  
"You ok?" he asked you tried to smile. But you could tell he could see thought it ..you felt the tears.. He slid an arm around pulling you closer and you laid your head on his chest..  
Suddenly you hear footstep on the porch and someone came stomping down the stairs. You looked and saw Daryl storming off into the night.. You frown. Eric pulled you to your feet.  
You look exhausted let's get you home" he said and you nodded allowing him to led you back to your house.  
********************************************  
A COUPLE DAYS LATER -  
Eric had been a big help trying to help you move on from Daryl.. You found yourself trying to smile more and not wanting to hid in your house all the time.. It still hurt to see him.. Especially when he was with Carol .. He was always with Carol.. You wonder if he loved her  
But you tried not to think that it was only going to end up messing you up .. You still toss and turned at night reaching for Daryl only to find he wasn't there. "hey you with me ?" you blinked and found yourself staring at Eric.. He was standing right in front of you .. He had walked you back to the house after guard duty . " yeah sorry just space out for a second..  
Eric step closer to you taking you by surprise so did when he reached up and cup your face .." your too good for him.. You deserve better " he said and you watched as his gaze dropped to your lips .. Eric please was all you could manage to get out in your panic as his mouth came down.  
You started to push against his chest. But suddenly he was yanked off you and was on the ground holding his nose before you could blink.  
Daryl was standing a few feet away hands balled into a fist glaring at Eric.. You snapped out your shock.  
"DARYL WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT " you yelled .. He turned towards you " you didn't want him to kiss you did you ?" he asked his voice was calm and quite when he spoke to you .  
" no but you didn't have to punch him " you said as Eric climbed to his feet .. "go home Eric " you said he nodded still holding his nose and glared at Daryl but left.  
"Seriously Daryl what the hell ?" you asked again. He step forward.. Your heart racing.. " I could have handle it ?" you said.. " I know you could .. " he said looking down " it just I couldn't watch him kiss you .. " he said finally looking up at you .  
Surprise you could only looked at him ..Why .. You are the one that walked away Daryl.." you said when you finally found your voice "Why would you care if someone else is kissing me ?" you sked  
Daryl took another step forward " I care believe me I care " he said .. You gave him a look " really have a funny way of showing it " you replied " I know I said some crap that hurt you and I am sorry " he said  
he took another step forward bringing him a little closer ..but you remained where you were . " I didn't mean it .. I was .. Scared .. " he said.. You frown .. "Why you asked ?"  
"Because I found myself falling hard for you and it scared me because these days that can be dangerous.. " he said.. You stared at him tears welling up in your eyes ..  
"What about Carol .. I always see you with her.. I though it maybe you just didn't want me ."  
His face soften and reached out to you and you just let yourself go into his arms.  
It felt so good to have his arms around you again. " no baby it wasn't you I was the ass.." he said " I love you .. That why I couldn't watch someone else kiss you "  
" Not when I haven't had the chance to do so in weeks " he said cupping your face and kissing you softy " and Carol ..she just listen to me and gave me advice told me to man up and tell you " he said  
You laughed and pulled yourself closer to him laying your head on his chest. " I have missed you " you said.. " I know and you will never know how much I miss you . You tiled up your head where your lips met his  
The kiss deepen right away and you both groaned. He suddenly picked you up and you wrap your legs around your waist.. " let's go home ." you said in between kisses..  
He smiled " I am already there " he replied.


End file.
